


Summer Prizes

by Pluitua



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluitua/pseuds/Pluitua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gengen had a mission, to walk away with a prize from every stand  and to give away a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Prizes

I got struck by a wild idea just when I'd crawled into bed to grind the event and It nagged at me to write it down I hope it's tolerable. Sorry for any spelling errors Also blame the folks i follow on twitter for this pair. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Midi City’s summer festivals were always a blast every year. With to many stalls to count oﬀering food of all kinds and souvenirs, but the most important ones, was the prize stalls. If you did well enough you could pick a prize to go home with and there were many of them. Gengen had made it his mission, to one day walk away from all the prize stalls with a prize, no re-dos, clear all of them in one shot, fail once it’s over. He has yet to do it, but he’s conﬁdent he’ll clear it this year. Luckily his bandmates had gotten more and more into it. “You gonna try again this year too, Genegen?” Kazzed was always excited for his self-imposed challenge, he had gotten sooo close last year, failing when he only had three stands left stung really bad, all four of them had more or less screamed in frustration when he failed. “Of course! I’ll do it this year, pyonpyon!” “Let’s hope you do, so you won’t be grumpy for days this year too.” Ryuryu swayed ever so slightly in place, not taking the heat well as usual, waving a fan in front of his face to cool himself. “H-hey, I’m sure he can do it this year! He got so close last year so…” Heikou was excited, but dreading the potential down spurt if Gengen were to fail. Last year it took days for him to stop being salty about it, it didn’t help that the man managing the stand had laughed loudly at their misfortune. Gengen stopped in his warm up, hunched down with his hands on his knees, before looking up with a sour expression on his face, remembering the jolly fat man guﬀaw at them. “That stand is last for the day.” “Ok!” He hopped up on his feet before turning and breaking into a combination of running and hopping. “Time to start our conquest!” He heard his bandmates calling after him and their footsteps following him as he made his way to the ﬁrst victim of the day. ———————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gengen was in the zone. He was tearing through the prize stands, winning prizes left and right as the tension rose. The more he won the closer he came to winning, the closer he came to winning the more agonising the possible defeat would be. The problem of what to do with the dozens of other prizes he won was resolved by giving them away if they didn’t want them. Either they were gifted to other bands they knew and ran into or to tiny children who didn’t get anything. Gengen choose a plush woodlouse, Kazzed got a stuﬀed red seahorse, Ryuryu choose a panda large enough to comfortably ﬁt under his arm and Heikou got a huge stuﬀed gudetama that he happily carried around in his arms. But Gengen knew he wanted to give one prize away to a speciﬁc person, someone he knew was here, someone he would only give a prize to if he could clear his selfimposed challenge. He had yet to lose, if he could clear the last one he’d have done it, but Gengen still hadn’t found anything he thought would ﬁt, until they made it to the stand. The same man as last year stood behind the counter, grinning as he recognised them. Gengen scanned the prizes, looking for something he thought would ﬁt, until his eyes fell upon a somewhat large plush hanging from the roof. It was a circular, cartoon like bat, with soft looking fur in turquoise surrounding it’s whole body and a pair of tiny wings in a shade darker. It’s eyes were white dots and a small smile adorned it’s face with teeth sticking out of the corners of it’s mouth. It was perfect. Paying the large man, Gengen took aim for the cans that stood in the shape of a pyramid. He took aim for the right place, shifting his grip on the toy gun, his bandmates holding their breath behind him, death grip on their prizes, he pressed down and… All the cans fell down with a clank. It was silent for all of three seconds before it registered what just happned, and before the stand keeper could barey get a word out, the four members of TobizBitz had erupted in shouts and roars of victory , scaring bystanders passing by. Gengen pointed at what he wanted, trying to rise up from Ryuryu and Kazzed both hanging on him in glee, while Heikou tried to at least look apologetic to the bystanders for the ruckus, failing pretty bad as he couldn’t stop the huge smile on his face. Gengen took the oﬀered plushie, stroking a hand over it and squeezing it sligthly between his hands to make sure it’s real. Now just to hand it over. ———————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Locating the person who was getting the soft animal turned out to be more diﬃcult than expected. Those demons always seemed to have such little precense when they didn’t want to be noticed, but ﬁnally he spotted a ﬁgure with lavender colored skin and a pair of large purple ears in the crowd. He walked forward slowly, when he was close enough, he threw his free arm around the persons shoulders, keeping his present from sight “Hey, Bat! Enjoying the festival? pyon pyon.” Bat jumped slightly, tensing up before he recognised the voice. “Geez, Gengen, don’t scare me like that, do you want an elbow in your ribs?” Bat asked, voice irritated but a smile breaking out on his face, showing of his large teeth more. Gengen grinned, pulling him away from the moving crowd oﬀ to the side, pressing into his companion and tightening his arm slightly, Bat was always a little cool to the touch, even though he was apparently among the warmest of his bandmembers. He spotted one of Bat’s ears give a small twitch and his cheeks start to turn red and he had to stop himself from rubbing their cheeks together. “Did you want something?” Bat asked as they reached the side of the road, standing on the grass. Gengen let go of his shoulder to stand in front of him, keeping his present behind his back. “You could say that.” Gengen pulled his prize out from behind his back, holding it out. “Surprise! I got a present for you! pyon pyon.” Bat stared at the stuﬀed animal in Gengen’s hands, before the words registered proplerly and he slowly took it from him. “For me…?” He stared into it’s beady eyes, not entirely believing it was for him, but Gengen was impatiently waiting for his reaction, tail swinging behind him. “Do you like it?” Bat hugged the soft plush to his chest, before bringing it up to hide his burning face. “…It’s really nice,” He lowered it to his chest and grinned happily, face still red. “Thanks.” Gengen could feel his restraints breaking, but he held it in, though he couldn’t hold himself back from leaning forward and quickly placing a small kiss on Bat’s lips, causing him to jerk backwards sputtering and blushing, before bouncing oﬀ with a spring in his steps. “That was all I wanted, I’ll see you later! pyon pyon!” Bat was left standing on the side of the road, blankly staring at Gengen’s retreating form. He looked down at his present, a smile tugging at his lips, before hiding his face in it again. Cursing at his behaviour, he started to search for his bandmembers in the crowd, tucking his new possesion under his arm. Maybe he should put a curse on the hare for embarassing him this much.


End file.
